Dans ta robe blanche, il n'y a plus d'espoir
by Ameko-chan
Summary: "Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais subitement il n'ose plus entrer dans la chambre. Sa main tremble au contact de la poignée de la porte. Il se questionne. Doit-il ouvrir ? Son cœur bat vite. Trop vite."


**Dans ta robe blanche... il n'y a plus d'espoir...**

**Crédit : **Personnages sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

Manoir des Hyûga. Dans son vestibule un jeune homme est debout. Seul. Examinant autour de lui tout en ajustant correctement sa cravate. Il attend qu'une personne le réceptionne. Il jette un regard sur sa tenue. Un sourire peint son visage. Il se trouve bel homme ainsi. Dans son nouveau smoking noir.

Soudain il entend des pas provenir de l'escalier. Il relève son regard et découvre Hanabi. Un affectueux sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. Hanabi porte un charmant kimono ivoirin. Il la trouve ravissante ainsi. Mais son air crispé ne l'est pas autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis venu voir Hinata avant qu'elle parte. Seulement je voulais savoir si elle est occupée ?

- Non pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais elle a déjà enfilé sa robe et maintenant elle se maquille et ne tardera pas à descendre. Pour l'instant viens, on va rejoindre les invités dans le salon le temps qu'elle termine, demande gentiment Hanabi.

- Je préfère monter la voir maintenant. Je sais parfaitement où se trouve sa chambre, pas besoin que tu m'indiques l'endroit…

- Kiba, coupe-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas monter la voir. Patientes. Tu la verras au moment venu mais certainement pas maintenant. Et puis…

Il ignore Hanabi et gravit les marches des escaliers. Hanabi soupire et hausse ses épaules. Elle sait que entêté qu'il est elle ne pourra pas jamais l'arrêter de monter la voir. Elle tourne les talons et file dans le salon dans lequel un nombre important de personne est présente.

Il se trouve maintenant devant la porte coulissante de la chambre d'Hinata.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais subitement il n'ose plus entrer dans la chambre. Sa main tremble au contact de la poignée de la porte. Il se questionne. Doit-il ouvrir ?

Son cœur bat vite. Trop vite.

Il y a un instant il souriait en pensant retrouver Hinata mais maintenant il sent son cœur se crisper. Il s'en veut. Il ne veut pas ressentir une douleur pareille maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Sa main se presse contre sa poitrine.

Il est soudainement perdu. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il est devant cette porte. Il sait uniquement que derrière cette porte se trouve l'être qu'il aime. Et depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Il fixe longuement la poignée. Et finit par appuyer dessus. Lentement la porte coulisse. Et découvre avec un demi sourire celle pour qui son cœur bat seulement. Il tente un sourire et pénètre dans la chambre pour de bon.

Silencieusement il marche vers elle et prend le temps de la contempler.

Elle est si belle. Elle porte une longue et magnifique robe blanche. Il peut voir d'ici son dos. Nu et immaculé. Sa peau semble lisse au toucher. Il reconnaît la longue chevelure indigo remontée sur sa tête et retenue par deux grandes épingles décorées et blanches. Un léger voile blanc et presque transparent. Auréole sa tête. Elle est devant sa coiffeuse et se parfume.

Il ne voit pas son reflet et préfère attendre.

Son regard ne se détache plus d'Hinata. Son cœur tambourine si fort. Il semble captivé par sa beauté. Pour lui. Elle est tout simplement divine. Il l'entend rire. Légèrement. Un rire doux. Elle parait heureuse. Un sourire qui vacille s'accroche aux lèvres de Kiba. Elle est heureuse. Mais lui ?

Il est maintenant derrière elle. Il hume le parfum qui plane agréablement autour d'Hinata. Une odeur proche de la lavande. Délicieuse et enivrante. Il se penche vers elle. Et déplace le voile blanc pour souffler sur la nuque d'Hinata. Il a de la chance. Elle a les yeux fermés. Un sourire en coin démange ses lèvres tandis qu'il tire le voilage.

Doucement il souffle sur sa peau. Une peau qu'il rêve d'embrasser un jour.

Comme attendu, Hinata sursaute et ouvre grand ses yeux. Elle voit un visage familier sur le reflet du miroir. Elle soupire et fronce ses sourcils en fixant le sourire moqueur de Kiba sur la glace.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu imagines si tu m'avais tué d'une crise cardiaque ?

Kiba rit et se regarde longuement dans la glace en ignorant Hinata. Il examine son sourire, ses cheveux en plongeant sa main dedans, son regard et son clin d'œil charmeur tandis qu'Hinata le regarde l'air ennuyé.

- Tu me trouves comment ? Ne suis-je pas le bel homme que toute femme rêve un jour posséder ?

Il se contemple encore dans la glace. Hinata croise ses bras sous sa poitrine et secoue sa tête, excédée. Kiba décroche son regard de son reflet. Et jette un coup d'œil sur Hinata. Un regard plissé.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?

Hinata ouvre ses yeux et esquisse un large sourire. Puis ébouriffe les cheveux hirsutes de son ami. Elle rit tandis que lui tente de retirer les mains d'Hinata de sa chevelure.

- Si mais tu n'es pas obligé de te regarder toutes les deux minutes lorsque tu trouves un miroir à ta portée. Et puis c'est moi qui devrais te demander ce genre de question, en ce moment.

Il tourne son regard sur Hinata. Et automatiquement elle baisse son visage. Rouge, elle triture ses doigts. Il aime ses rougeurs et son regard embarrassé. Tout ce qui provient d'elle est pour lui adorable. Il aime tout chez elle. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher.

Il relève le visage d'Hinata. Son regard s'écarquille. Son teint n'est pas naturel comme de coutume. Elle est maquillée. Et il la trouve magnifiquement belle avec. Son regard est rehaussé et souligné de noir. Offrant un regard plus captivant. Et ses lèvres colorées d'une légère teinte rose.

Ses yeux se plongent dans ceux d'Hinata.

- Ne me fixe pas ainsi. C'est très embarrassant, murmure-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment belle, Hinata. Très belle.

- Ah…merci. Beaucoup.

- Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Pour lui seul.

- Kiba… tu exagère quand même, rit-elle nerveusement.

- Je dis ce qui me semble évident.

Elle s'arrête de rire et regarde Kiba. Soudain elle affiche une expression anxieuse. Inquiet, Kiba lui demande ce qu'elle a.

- J'ai vraiment peur. Beaucoup. Que je sois dans un rêve. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que je vais vraiment me marier avec Naruto ? M'unir avec l'homme que j'ai toujours désiré. Est-ce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ça me semble vraiment trop beau… pour être vrai…

Il lâche le regard d'Hinata et le baisse. Il a l'impression que son cœur se déchire. Douloureusement. Il a mal. Mais il ne doit pas avoir mal. Mais être heureux pour elle. Il lève son visage. Un sourire confiant et apaisant masque sa douleur. Et machinalement, les traits d'Hinata s'étirent dans un sourire.

Il prend la main d'Hinata entre ses mains et murmure :

- Naruto t'aime réellement. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé en mariage ? Il veut partager sa vie avec toi et toi aussi. Le jour que tu as tant attendu est arrivé. Tu ne dois pas douter. Tu as droit au bonheur et lui aussi. Sois heureuse. Simplement heureuse.

Hinata sourit. Elle le regarde longuement et finit par passer sa main sur la joue de Kiba.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi. Merci beaucoup.

Elle se penche vers lui et embrasse la joue de Kiba. Tendrement. Trop tendrement. Une frustration profonde envahit le cœur de Kiba. Lorsque Hinata se retire. Il l'observe. Ses yeux lavande sont emplis de douceur. Trop de douceur. Il attrape la petite main d'Hinata avant qu'elle puisse l'enlever. Hinata fronce légèrement ses sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas.

De la folie. Certainement. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il n'a pas le droit. Surtout en ce moment. Cela est contre la raison. Contre tout principe qui existe.

Une erreur ?

Son cœur balance. Entre le regret et la joie. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit est blanc. Blanc comme neige. Vidé de toute réflexion. Il profite du moment. Instant magique. Instant empreint pour toujours dans son esprit.

Ses lèvres terminent d'embrasser celles d'Hinata. Il entrouvre ses yeux. Lentement. Et se retire du baiser. Un doux baiser. Dans lequel il a mis tout son amour. Mais désespérément. Elle ne répondra jamais. Baiser réprouvé et désespéré.

Il lève son regard vers Hinata. Elle a plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Sa vue s'inonde de larmes. Des larmes qui gâchent son maquillage. Il soupire. Sort un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tend. Elle le dévisage. Les yeux exorbités. Lui, prend une expression froide refoulant sa douleur. Une douleur qui s'accroît en lui. Péniblement.

Hinata n'attrape pas le mouchoir. Il insiste en le posant sur ses genoux. Elle sanglote en secouant sa tête. Fortement. Il a mal. Affreusement mal. Il s'en veut. Il se lève et pour quitter la chambre. Mais il ne veut pas partir ainsi. Sans avoir prononcer ses quelques mots. Cela est égoïste de sa part. Et mesquin. Mais il a besoin de les dire.

- Je t'aime, Hinata.

La porte est devant lui. Il attend une quelconque réponse. Désespérément. Mais rien. Simplement des reniflements. Il comprend le message. Et actionne la poignée. C'est trop tard. Bien trop tard. Il quitte pour de bon la chambre.

Il descend les escaliers. Très vite. Il est maintenant dehors. Un regard au-dessus de lui. Le ciel est lumineux et ensoleillé. Trop beau. Il marche et traverse une rue. Un taxi se présente. Il le hèle et monte dedans.

- Temple de Konoha. S'il vous plaît.

Le véhicule démarre et se dirige vers le temple dans lequel Hinata et Naruto s'uniront pour toujours. Il arrive devant le temple. Il paie le chauffeur et descend. Devant le temple, il tente de reprendre un sourire. Il aperçoit Shino et Kurenaï. Il part les saluer et feint un air enchanté. Kurenaï avec son petit, préfère entrer dans le temple pour s'asseoir. Kiba la suit et Shino aussi.

Il pénètre dans le temple. L'intérieur est grand. Les murs sont blancs. Les dalles aussi. Les bancs sont en bois. Deux rangés se présentes devant lui. Et la pièce est embellie pour le mariage. Le petit de Kurenaï galope vers les sièges de devant. Kiba le suit avec un sourire. Il s'installe et prend le petit sur ses genoux. Le temps que les mariés arrivent, Kiba amuse le petit Kyo et Kurenaï part discuter avec les anciens élèves de son défunt mari.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se tourne. Il découvre la salle remplie de monde. Des ninjas d'autres pays sont présents pour cet événement mémorable. Il reconnaît certains visages. Il se tourne vers le minois du petit Kyo. Le petit pointe du doigt devant lui une personne. Il suit le doigt du petit et découvre Naruto. Il s'avance vers eux. Un sourire éclatant illumine le visage du blond.

- Kiba ! Je te cherchais de partout ! Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez tous venus. Tu ne sais pas comment je suis impatient de la retrouver et d'en finir ! Qu'elle soit enfin mienne ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! Regarde-moi ! Je tremble d'impatience. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Que je ne gaffe pas devant tout ce monde !

Kiba tente un sourire. Mais il ne parvient pas. Il ne peut pas toujours feindre. Mais Naruto tellement heureux ne remarque pas. La tristesse qui couvre ses yeux. Il reste muet et attend qu'il parte.

- Naruto ! Prépare-toi ! La mariée arrive ! Hurle Neji.

Naruto se brusque vers l'autel et ajuste sa veste. Il lance un regard heureux dans la foule. Tout le monde s'installe et se tourne vers les portes. Mais pas Kiba. Ses yeux sont devant lui. Il ne veut nullement croiser le regard d'Hinata. Le petit sur Kiba s'agite et se tourne pour regarder la mariée. Il est surpris. Et pose ses mains autour de son visage.

- Elle est trop belle ! Comme une princesse ! Je veux une fille comme elle ! Quand je serai grand ! Elle est trop belle ! Et trop gentille en plus ! S'extasie le petit, émerveillé par la beauté d'Hinata. Hein maman ?

Kurenaï hoche son visage et ne lâche plus Hinata du regard. Elle est tellement heureuse pour son élève. Kiba baisse sa tête et sourit. Tristement. Il connaît sa beauté. Une beauté incomparable. Le petit se retourne et se rassied convenablement dans les bras de Kiba. Il comprend qu'elle est maintenant aux côtés de Naruto. Il déglutit. Il ne veut plus rien entendre. Le petit lève son regard vers Kiba et lui demande de regarder Hinata. Avec sa petite main, Kyo tourne le visage de Kiba vers Hinata.

- Tu vois ! Elle te regarde !

Son regard intercepte celui d'Hinata. Elle semble tendue. Elle fixe longuement Kiba. Son esprit abandonne ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Ses yeux ne décrochent plus ceux de Kiba. Il l'observe. Plonge son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Et finit par baisser son visage.

- Je te redemande une nouvelle fois. Veux-tu prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent ? Demande Tsunade.

Hinata décroche son regard noir. Pour tomber sur des yeux bleus emplis d'incompréhension. Elle hoche son visage. Un sourire capture ses lèvres. Un sourire qui chancelle. Elle semble perdue. Naruto serre les doigts d'Hinata dans ses mains. Et elle fixe ses doigts pressés par Naruto. Son regard se dirige vers Naruto. Il lui demande à travers ses yeux si tout va bien. Hinata soupire et se tourne vers Tsunade.

- Oui… Je le veux.

Naruto retrouve des yeux pétillants et un sourire éclatant. Enchanté, il passe l'alliance à Hinata. Hinata regarde Naruto s'actionner. Et du coin de l'œil, elle cherche Kiba. Elle croise son regard. Morne et vide. Elle sent son cœur se briser. Elle a mal. Douloureusement mal. Pour lui. Elle s'en veut. Beaucoup trop. Elle observe une fois encore son alliance et surprend une larme suinter le long de sa joue. Puis une seconde. Elle lève son regard et Naruto les voit. Il s'avance vers elle. Un pas. Deux pas. Il l'attrape par la taille. Pose une main sur sa joue. Et l'embrasse tout en lui retirant les larmes.

Kiba sourit. Tristement. Ils sont maintenant unis pour toujours. Il entend les gens autour de lui applaudir. Il lève sa tête. Machinalement. Et découvre les mariés s'embrasser. Il détourne ses yeux. Son cœur bat vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Une sensation de dégoût le prend. Il laisse le petit Kyo dans les bras de sa mère. Il n'applaudit pas pour les deux heureux. Shino le remarque. Il s'excuse auprès de son ami et sa senseï et quitte la salle.

Il est le seul debout. Les gens se tournent vers lui. Hinata et Naruto aussi. Ils le regardent tous quitter la salle.

Dehors. Il lève son regard vers le ciel. Il est encore ensoleillé et bleu. Trop bleu. Ses yeux piquent. Légèrement. Il soupire et remue son visage. Il glisse sa main dans sa poche. Doucement il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Une boîte. Une petite boîte carré. Il l'ouvre. Lentement. Dedans se trouve un bijou. Une bague précisément. En argent et avec un gros diamant dessus.

Il contemple l'anneau longuement.

Un sourire crispé agrippe son visage.

La bague tombe.

Un bruit. Aigu. Presque métallique résonne.

Il soupire et poursuit sa marche. Avec un triste sourire.

* * *

Alors ! J'attends vos impressions ! J'ai écris ce texte en écoutant Wedding Dress de Taeyang ! Il m'inspire beaucoup ce mec ! Enfin voilà, je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre ! Je suis pas douée pour les titres, franchement je vais pas vous mentir. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A la prochaine !


End file.
